


Rato No Deserto

by AesCarter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesCarter/pseuds/AesCarter
Summary: Tudo morre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, você irá perder tudo que ama até sobrar somente cinzas e dor. Mas você continuará vivo. Essa é a sua punição: não importa o que aconteça você sempre sairá vivo, desejando e pedindo a força pela morte.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	Rato No Deserto

**Author's Note:**

> Nervosaaa  
> Essa é minha Primera fic sw e a primeira vez que posto no ao3 e não tenho a minima ideia de oq botar nas tags.
> 
> A história dos sóis no início é da novelizaçao de rots e não me pertence.  
> Obi-Wan é um narrador extremamente não confiável, lembrem disso.

Para um planeta habitado por criminosos, um deserto sem nada a oferecer, só tomar, Tatooine tinha um surpreendente número de histórias e folclore. Até os sóis tinham seu próprio conto. Este sempre deixava Obi-Wan triste mas ele não sabia apontar exatamente o porquê. Ele lembra de ouvir a história pela primeira vez através de uma velha senhora nos mercados. Uma enrugada idosa humana estava contando histórias para algumas E̶s̶c̶r̶a̶v̶o̶s̶ crianças. Obi-wan sempre foi interessado em diferentes culturas e se sentiu obrigado a parar em um canto para escutar.

"Tudo lança duas sombras." Ela começou com sua voz rouca e calma" Os sóis haviam determinado isso na aurora da criação. Eles eram irmãos até que o sol mais jovem mostrou sua verdadeira face para a tribo. Era pecado. O sol mais velho tentou matar seu irmão, como era simplesmente adequado. 

Mas fracassou.

Queimando, sangrando, o sol mais jovem perseguiu seu irmão através do céu. A velha estrela astuta fugiu para as colinas e a segurança, mas seu destino era nunca mais descansar. Pois o irmão mais novo só havia exposto sua face, mas o mais velho havia exposto seu fracasso." 

Ele não sabia dizer o porquê do conto o afetar tanto, ele se recusava a saber e admitir o motivo da dor. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele sentiu uma presença muito conhecida se aproximando.

"Você não deveria ficar tanto tempo exposto ao sol, sua pele é muito pálida para isso, mestre. Depois vai ficar todo queimado e reclamando. O que adianta sobreviver ao Império para morrer de câncer de pele?"

Obi-Wan ignorou os comentários irritantes e tentou se concentrar em sua meditação. Podia sentir as gotas de suor escorrendo por suas costas e nem mesmo 5 minutos depois ele já estava se arrependendo da sua péssima escolha de locação para sua meditação diária. Obi-Wan sempre gostou de meditar ao ar livre, de sentir o vento e a vida à sua volta pois isso o ajudava a emergir na força. Mas isso foi antes.

Agora ele estava sobre um tecido rústico na areia quente, com dois sóis sob sua cabeça e nenhuma vida. Tudo em tatooine era morto ou sentia como se fosse morto.

"Pare de ser teimoso, mestre! Venha para dentro, Padmé e as crianças estão fazendo um bolo para seu aniversário. Porque você não ajuda na decoração? Você sabe como o Luke e a Leia amam quando cozinha com eles."

"Anakin!" Padmé o repreendeu exasperada, sua voz se aproximando conforme vinha em direção aos dois jedi "É o aniversário dele, ele não pode ajudar no próprio bolo!"

Obi-Wan abriu um olho e observou a cena à sua frente com afeição. Padmé olhava para Anakin com os lábios pressionados e batia o pé contra a areia. Anakin, por sua vez, fez a cara que obi-wan conhecia muito bem, uma expressão que se acostumou a ver no rosto de um menino recém liberto, um padawan promissor e arrogante e em um cavaleiro jedi brilhante e bondoso: sobrancelhas franzidas, olhar confusa e levemente irritado, como se não entendesse o que fizera de errado. 

Isso costumava preocupar Obi-Wan, o fato de que Anakin parecia não compreender seus erros. 'Mas isso são preocupações passadas' sua mente o lembrou, não havia mais motivos para se preocupar com aquilo.

"Mas Anakin está certo, Obi-Wan, você não deve ficar pegando tanto sol sem nem mesmo um protetor solar. Sua pele vai ficar terrível." Obi-Wan bufou deselegantemente para o comentário.

Mesmo em um buraco arenoso como Tatooine Padmé ainda estava estonteante. Suas roupas eram muito mais simples do que costumava usar em seus anos de senado, descrição era essencial na vida que levavam agora. Seus penteados, porém, eram sempre complicados padrões de tranças. Padmé dizia que era seu único modo de se expressar sem chamar atenção indesejada. Anos vivendo sob sóis cruéis e dunas ríspidas e ela ainda tinha a aura de rainha. Ela sorriu para ele e começou a ir em direção a porta da cabana.

"Venham para dentro, vocês dois, está na hora do parabéns"

Obi-Wan observou ela sumir pela porta antes de se levantar. Engraçado, a pinta sobre a bochecha que Padmé tinha não era sobre o lado direito? Ele podia jurar ter visto no lado esquerdo agora a pouco. 

Anakin, que nunca entendeu os limites do espaço pessoal, agarrou o braço de Obi-Wan e o levou para dentro.

"Tio Obi, tio Obi!" duas vozinhas animadas gritaram. Luke e Leia tinham 5 anos e eram extremamente enérgicos e travessos, não que fosse uma surpresa tendo como pais Padmé e Anakin. Ambos se jogaram contra as pernas de obi-wan e começaram a falar em uma velocidade impressionante. 

"Nós fizemos um bolo pra você!"Leia disse com um grande sorriso no rosto "É com recheio de zherries, sua favorita!"

"A mamãe que fez quase tudo mas eu e a Leia ajudamos" Luke parecia tão orgulhoso de seu feito que Obi-Wan não pode evitar mas abrir um sorriso tão grande quanto o de Leia.

"Bem, tenho certeza que deve estar divino, feito por confeiteiros tão talentosos." Obi-Wan estendeu uma mão para cada um dos gêmeos e começou a caminhar em direção a pequena mesa de jantar onde o bolo estava disposto.

"O que é divino?"

"O quê é confeiteiro?"

"É e isso também, o que é?"

"Divino é algo que é muito, muito bom. E o confeiteiro é quem faz bolos e outros doces." Disse com uma voz gentil. Era errado ele sentir prazer mesmo nos mais pequenos ensinamentos? Ser o "tio Obi" foi certamente uma das melhores coisas da vida de Obi-Wan e participar tão ativamente na criação daquelas crianças tão inteligentes, gentis e maravilhosas era uma dádiva. 

"Tudo bem, princesa, piloto, vamos cantar o parabéns para seu tio Obi" Anakin lhe ofereceu um sorriso brilhante.

"Me bota na cadeira, papai, me bota! Eu quero ficar alta que nem vocês" Leia levantou os bracinhos para o pai em espera. Seu cabelo cacheado igual ao da mãe estava preso por diversas tranças. Que tom eram os olhos dela? Castanhos como a Padmé, não? Ou azuis como Anakin? Obi-Wan teve a impressão que eles variavam entre um e outro, como se não decidissem que cor deveriam ser. Os de Luke ele tinha certeza serem tão azuis quanto o céu.

Anakin botou Leia na cadeira ao lado de Obi-Wan e Padmé pegou um isqueiro para acender a vela. "No 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Enquanto eles cantavam, Obi-Wan os observava. Leia dando pequenos pulos em cima da cadeira, ela sempre amou aniversários. Que sorte tivera! Poder estar com seu padawan (seu irmão!), sua grande amiga e aquelas duas bolinhas de luz em momento tão escuro quanto aquele.

"Para quem vai a primeira fatia, tio?" a vozinha de Luke estava ansiosa, a primeira fatia era algo importante afinal!

"Para mim, é claro, piloto." O tom de Anakin era arrogante mas seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso era gigante." Afinal tenho prioridade, sou o irmão"

"Sinto muito, Padawan, mas acredito ter perdido meu coração para as minhas duas pessoinhas favoritas. Leia deu uma risadinha e Luke escalou para o colo de Obi-Wan.

"Mas a primeira fatia é uma só!"

"Bem, Leia, tenho certeza que uma fatia grande é o suficiente para você e seu irmão partilharem."

"O que é "partilharem"" a voz de Luke veio abafada contra seu peito.

"Dividir, querido"

"Quer dizer que é só aparecer uns bebês fofos e eu já sou esquecido?! Ó, mestre, como pode ser tão cruel?" Anakin se jogou contra a cadeira com uma expressão falsa de sofrimento.

"Você já olhou para nossos bebês, Ani? É claro que eles seriam prioridade." o tom era de brincadeira mas Obi-Wan sabia que Padmé era muito orgulhosa sobre a inteligência e fofura dos gêmeos. Obi-Wan concorda com ela, é claro.

Luke se ajeitou em seu colo e logo Leia subiu em seu colo também e se ajeitou na outra coxa. Com um pouco de dificuldade devido às crianças, Obi-Wan cortou uma fatia do boto e botou em frente aos gêmeos, que começaram a comer imediatamente entusiasmados. Doces eram algo raro em tatooine, afinal.

"É aí, mestre, está se divertindo?" Anakin se inclinou sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre os braços. Toda a felicidade e diversão sumiram de seu olhar. Agora era sustentava uma expressão fria com um traço de malícia no olhar. "Você acha que poderia ser assim? É uma visão bonita, admito, mas Tatooine? Tem muito lugar melhor para imaginar."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan congelou. Algo cutucou no fundo de seu cérebro e ele se sentiu perdido.

"Ó, não se faça de burro, você é melhor que isso. O negociador, mente, mente e mente. Mente até para si mesmo, pelo visto." Anakin se levantou, rodeou a mesa e se encostou na parede.

Obi-Wan virou a cabeça em direção a Padmé em busca de alguma ajuda, mas a mulher, assim como Anakin, parecia diferente. Mas onde havia malícia em Anakin, Padmé parecia vazia. Ele moveu os braços para abraçar os gêmeos contra si e viu seu colo vazio. Obi-Wan se levantou com tamanha violência que a cadeira onde estava sentado caiu. Em pânico ele se virou para Anakin.

"Cadê as crianças?" ele deu dois passos em direção a Anakin

"Você sabe onde. Luke a alguns quilômetros daqui, com os Lars. Leia a centenas de parsecs, em Alderaan." Olhos amarelos encararam Obi-Wan

NãoNãoNãoNãoNãoNão os olhos de Anakin eram azuis, azuis como céu, não amarelo doentio e cruel.

"Padmé?" Obi-Wan fez uma tentativa, mas a mulher continuou a olhar em direção ao nada.

"Ela está morta, lembra? Não pode responder." sorriso de escárnio, tão diferente do Anakin de momentos atrás. Aquele jovem gentil e amoroso que costumava subir na cama de Obi-Wan no meio da noite quando era pequeno e tinha pesadelos. Que fez o mesmo mais um punhado de vezes durante a guerra, quando a matança e sofrimento eram demais para dormir sem acordar aos gritos.

"E eu, bem, eu você deseja que eu tivesse morrido. Eu provavelmente também desejo. Quero dizer, você lembra o modo que me deixou na beira daquele rio de lava? Queimado e decepado." ele balançou a cabeça e fez pequenos sons contínuos de desaprovação com a boca "Quem diria que o grande Obi-Wan Kenobi poderia ser tão cruel"

"Não! Não, eu não queria que você sofresse, eu só…"Obi-Wan se viu sem palavras, o negociador não sabia o que dizer. O que estava acontecendo? Parecia haver uma névoa em seu cérebro.

"Então você foi só um covarde. Um covarde que fez com que a galáxia queimasse e deixou seu irmão vivendo em constante agonia pois não teve coragem de dar o golpe final." Anakin começou a marchar em direção de Obi-Wan e ele recuou até suas pernas baterem contra a cadeira caída. "Você já ouviu falar sobre o suporte de vida que eu tenho que usar? Você imagina a dor que eu sinto? Tudo causado por você! Covarde! Fraco! Você disse que me amava enquanto eu queimava!

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Obi-Wan, todo seu corpo parecia dormente de repente. Ele não conseguia respirar, oh força, ele não podia respirar. "E-eu te amo, Anakin! Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu deveria ter dito antes, eu deveria-"

"Deveria, deveria o que? Ter sido um professor melhor? Um amigo melhor? Você sabe como sou, talvez se você tivesse me dito aquelas três palavras antes eu não teria caído e nada disso teria acontecido." ele se aproximou até estar a meros centímetros de Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tentou recuar mais mas tropeçou na cadeira e caiu com um baque doloroso.

"Não se preocupe, eu não posso machucar você. Não fisicamente, pelo menos" ele riu " Você está sozinho aqui dentro. Não há família feliz, não existe tio Obi, festas de aniversário, nada disso, só solidão. Você sabia que a solidão pode enlouquecer? Talvez você esteja louco. Por qual outro motivo veria pessoas mortas ou inatingíveis?" O sorriso nunca deixava o rosto de Anakin mas não era o sorriso brincalhão que Obi-Wan lembrava. Olhar para aquilo era extremamente perturbador. "Você está começando a esquecer como as pessoas que você amava se parecem. Agora são pequenas coisas: a localização de um sinal, cicatriz, formato exato dos lábios. Mas logo você esquecerá os rostos por completo."

Ele se abaixou e ficou no nível de obi-wan, olhos amarelos olhando fixamente para o jedi.

"Um dia eu vou te achar, e vou achar Luke e Leia. E eu não vou matar você, não mesmo. Isso seria misericórdia. A morte já é algo que você deseja a muito tempo, não é mesmo? Não, eu vou deixar você sozinho em algum buraco escuro e a única coisa que você vai ter é assistir meus filhos se tornarem os maiores sith que essa galáxia já viu."

Desespero tomou Obi-Wan, lembranças invadindo sua mente. Tudo aquilo que estava fazendo era pelos gêmeos, para que ficassem seguros do imperador. De Vader. A perspetiva de ver as crianças caindo nas garras do imperador era terrível.

"Não! Você nunca vai achar eles, nunca vai saber sobre eles!" O ódio e a dor se misturaram e Obi-Wan não sabia se queria deitar e chorar ou pular no pescoço de Anakin e apertar até que sorriso maldoso sumisse de seus lábios.

"Ah, mas eu vou. E você, um rato no deserto, não poderá salvar eles. Assim como não pode salvar Cerasi, Qui-Gon, Satine, Padmé e cada criança ou adulto dentro daquele templo." seus olhos doentios estavam vidrados em Obi-Wan, sua fala cada vez mais maníaca "Todos mortos e você vivo. Por quê você merece viver?"

'Eu não mereço' ele pensou

"Tudo morre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, você irá perder tudo que ama até sobrar somente cinzas e dor. Mas você continuará vivo. Essa é a sua punição: não importa o que aconteça você sempre sairá vivo, desejando e pedindo a força pela morte." 

E tudo que Obi-Wan pode fazer foi se arrastar até a parede e esconder seu rosto contra os joelhos, lágrimas molhando as calças e soluços abafados. Aparentemente chorar seria sua escolha

"Anakin…" era mais um lamento do que um chamado.

"Anakin Skywalker está morto. Esse nome não significa nada para mim"

"Ana-anakin!" Obi-Wan soluçou.

"Me chame pelo meu nome, meu verdadeiro nome." A voz de seu irmão estava fria e morta.

"Não, não" Anakin morreu, Anakin morreu! Era melhor pensar nisso do que na realidade. No que ele se tornou.

"OLHE PARA MIM! OLHE PARA O QUE VOCÊ ME TORNOU!"

Cheiro de carne queimada invadiu os sentidos de Obi-Wan, o mesmo que sentiu aquele dia. Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e sentiu seu coração pular uma batida com a visão. Anakin estava diante dele com a roupa destroçada, pele contorcida e queimada até ficar preta. Sem cabelos e com próteses no lugar de seus quatro membros.

Com um som parecido ao de um animal ferido, Obi-Wan tentou se levantar e escorregou algumas vezes antes de conseguir se erguer.

Anakin levantou a mão direita e apertou o nada. Uma pressão envolveu a garganta de Obi-Wan, e o jedi tentou desesperadamente respirar sem sucesso. Assim como Padmé, ele estava sufocando. Força, ele deixaria Luke desprotegido nesse planeta horrível, nunca poderá conhecer Leia. Lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e, de repente, a força gritou assim como gritou durante a ordem 66 e enquanto a escuridão da inconsciência o levava ele podia ouvir ao fundo uma pesada respiração mecânica.

Tudo estava escuro, seu corpo pesado e dormente, e ele se perguntou se ele veria Qui-Gon de novo. Mas então a dormência foi se extinguindo e tudo começou a doer.

Com um forte som de expiração, Obi-Wan Kenobi abriu os olhos.

Vivo. Ele estava vivo.

Algo como decepção tomou conta dele mas ele se repreendeu rapidamente. Ele se sentou lentamente, seus ossos estralando, e conforme seus olhos foram se acostumando à parcial escuridão a sua volta ele observou os arredores. Ele estava na sua casa em Tatooine, porém ela parecia muito diferente da de momentos antes. Em geral era a mesma, mas onde antes havia brinquedos espalhados pelo chão agora tinham garrafas de bebidal vazias, paredes nuas e sem vida sem os quadros que lembrara ver. 

Com as mãos trêmulas ele se levantou, cambaleando um pouco acabou batendo contra a parede. Foi aí que ele percebeu a cadeira caída exatamente como a de seu sonho. O que em nome da força tinha acontecido? Será que ele realmente tinha enlouquecido? O grande general e membro do conselho Obi-Wan Kenobi, outrora respeitado e tido até mesmo como sábio, agora não passava de um rato no deserto. "E um rato louco aparentemente", ele pensou com amargura.

Seus joelhos pareciam gelatina e ele teve que ir se agarrando pelas paredes e móveis para sair da casa. Chegando ao exterior uma luz forte atingiu seus olhos e ele apertou-os com uma careta. Lentamente seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade e ele viu um tapete de tecido rústico no chão a alguns metros da porta.

Obi-Wan chegou a única explicação possível: que alucinou tudo. Talvez os brilhantes sóis tinham mexido com sua cabeça, talvez as fortes bebidas que ele passou a tomar com tanta frequência ou talvez toda a solidão e dor estava começando a chegar a sua cabeça. Provavelmente uma mistura dos três.

Voltando para dentro, ele se arrastou até a cama e se encolheu contra a parede e percebeu que aquele realmente era o dia de seu aniversário. A alucinação tinha sido bonita, pensou, ele daria tanto para estar naquele mundo em vez deste. Ele não sabia nada sobre Leia além de seu nome e a cor dos cabelos. Luke estava tão próximo e tão longe ao mesmo tempo. Owen Lars o odiava e não deixava ele ter contato com o menino.

"Você já não matou Skywalkers o suficiente, Kenobi?" A voz do fazendeiro de umidade ecoava em sua cabeça.

Obi-Wan chorou até soluçar e adormeceu desejando ser aquele ao pé do rio de lava. Anakin não teria sido fraco como ele, ele teria dado o golpe final.

**Author's Note:**

> E era tudo alucinação! O motivo da descrição da leia estar errado e pelo simples fato do obi não saber como ela é. Por isso ele criou uma versão dela na cabeça dele onde ele a imagina de um modo mas ainda está acertando alguns detalhes.


End file.
